1. Field
The present invention is directed to a partly-inlaid treadmill, and more specifically to the construction of a treadmill that makes it possible to place and use same in association with a structure, that may or may not be made of brick, so that the user may only access the control components and the treadmill itself.
2. Introduction
As is known by experts and users of treadmills, generally, in fitness centers, condominiums, clubs, among others, treadmill are placed side by side and parallel to one another in order to optimize the space.
Such conventional treadmills that are designed for jogging or running are usually comprised of a running deck, over which a wide belt that is assembled on two parallel rollers slides, the bearings of said rollers being assembled to a rigid structure, one of the driving rollers being actuated by an electric motor. Footboards are disposed on the two sides of said belt, said footboards being coated with an anti-sliding material so that the user may jump from the moving belt and step on the ground safely.
The conventional treadmills are comprised of columns attached to the structure they support and side handrail that the user may hold so that he/she may be held and improve his/her balance. In a number of treadmills, such handrail are provided with buttons for controlling the incline of the treadmill to simulate an ascending slope, buttons for controlling the speed of the belt, as well as sensing contacts for monitoring the heart rate.
In conventional treadmills, the columns also support a panel for controlling and monitoring the treadmill, where the speed and the incline of the treadmill may be changed by means of keys, thus allowing exercise programming data to be input. At the same time, through a luminous or liquid crystal display, the user receives information about the speed, incline, heart rate, distance covered, calories spent, and a number of other infortreadmillion that may be provided by the electronic equipment.
Presently, a large number of the more sophisticated treadmills are provided with a touch-screen that may display recorded television programs or video after it is set up therefore.
In treadmills, the incline system that raises the front part thereof for simulating an ascending slope has little room in the front portion of the structure that also houses the electric driving motor of the roller that actuates the belt, the frequency converter or controller to change the motor speed, magnetic switch, sensors, lubricator, electronic interface and other devices. In such conditions it is very difficult to assemble an optimum rising system, thus use is made of improvised devices that are not provided with the proper rigidity and bend elastically every time the user steps thereon, causing the panel to perform movements that are enhanced by the distance imposed by the height of the columns. The steps of a person having a body weight of 70 kg, at 10 km/h, causes impacts of about 200 kg to the running deck of the treadmill, so it is evident that the rocking of the panel is inevitable. Besides, the assembly is supported on the floor through rubber cushions, what also contributes to the movement of the chassis, columns and panel.
With regard to the aesthetics, the motor case of conventional treadmills has the lowest possible height, and its width also cannot be higher that the width of the structure. This limitation imposes the use of small size drives subject to higher strains and, therefore, more susceptible to break or get worn prematurely. To stabilize the movement of the belt that is subject to consecutive blows due to the steps of the user, it would be desirable that the moment of inertia of the spinning assembly could be raised, especially the electric motor and its flywheel and pulley, but the height of the motor case prevents same to have an optimum diameter and thus a small quantity of the precision in the linear movement of the belt is lost.
Still with reference to the small space available and the high concentration of components inside the structure of the treadmill, it can be seen that it is difficult to cool the (driving and incline) motors, the electronic voltage converter or electronic speed control, and the electronic interface to serve the panel, since the air gaps build labyrinths and the life of more fragile components is at risk if the room temperature raises.
Thus, the motor case is cooled by exchanging heat with the surrounding air of the fitness center that is ultimately removed by the air conditioning system.
Another unusual aspect of the known treadmills is the fact that the belt slides on the deck with the aid of a lubricant that is usually silicon oil or wax diluted in a solvent. At certain intervals of time, an amount of lubricant should be applied to the inner face of the belt to compensate for the evaporation loss. This replacement is either performed manually by using a syringe, or automatically by a fluid pump controlled by a timer. Vapors of the solvent and lubricant fly from the treadmill to the surrounding air. Although its toxicity is minimum, the surrounding air receives such vapors and they are inhaled by the fitness center users.
Also, it should be pointed out that the electric motor, drive and bearings of such treadmill transmit their characteristic noises to the surrounding air, and it is impossible to construct a perfectly silent treadmill.
The conventional treadmills are fed through electric wires, usually connected to contacts on the floor. When the panel displays television images, the antenna cable is added, thus, the contacts and cables should not be placed where it is difficult for people to circulate.
To fix eventual defects or regulate the treadmill, usually the panel or the motor case should be removed from the panel in order to access the components thereof. Thus, the technical assistance is only possible when cowlings are removed for providing access thereto, and in this sense it is not possible to accomplish the on site maintenance while there are users in the fitness center or club.
Aiming at solving all the problems presented by the treadmills of the state of the art, the present invention proposes a new solution that also aims at presenting a new proposal for fitness centers where partly-inlaid treadmills, through this new concept, change radically the inner arrangement of places where collective physical exercises are practiced.
Thus, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a partly-inlaid treadmill that is not limited by the little space for both installing the incline system thereof and housing the electric driving motor that actuates the roller of the belt, the frequency converter or controller to change the speed of the motor, magnetic switch, sensors, lubricator, electronic interface and other devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a partly-inlaid treadmill that assures the assembly of an adequate incline system with a rigidity consistent with the strain to be applied to the treadmill, thus preventing same to bend elastically every time the user steps thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a partly-inlaid treadmill that allows for the use of transmissions of suitable dimensions without interfering with the aesthetics of the equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a partly-inlaid ergonomic treadmill that assures the sufficient cooling of the (driving and incline) motor, voltage converter or electronic speed control, and electronic interface to serve the panel so that the inner components of the treadmill are not overheated, thus preventing any threat to the life of more fragile components if the room temperature raises.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a partly-inlaid treadmill that minimizes the transmission of its characteristic noises to the surrounding air.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a partly-inlaid treadmill that allows for the maintenance of eventual defects, or the set up of the treadmill, even while there are users in the fitness center or club, so that the users cannot notice what is going on.